


【授權翻譯】Arrivals by youaremarvelous

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sickfic, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 勇利剛到聖彼得堡的時候就生病了。維克多去跟贊助商開會不在家，得由俄羅斯的冰上老虎來照顧他讓他恢復健康。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360071) by [youaremarvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/pseuds/youaremarvelous). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇是勇利尤里友情向，維克多做背景板的故事！  
> 傲嬌又體貼的尤里真是小天使嗚呼呼呼！  
> 共有兩章，第一章是勇利視角，第二章是尤里視角。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切詞不達意都是我能力不夠（土下座）。

在飛機持續平緩飛行時，勇利從口袋掏出他的手機，切掉飛航模式。他把橢圓窗戶上的遮陽板拉起，對著窗外冰封單調的景色疲倦地眨眼，邊等著手機接上訊號。光是隔著絕緣的機體，看到外頭一片淒清荒蕪的冰沼，就讓他的手指發冷。他收放了幾次拳頭，才給他媽媽和維克多各發了一封簡訊，告訴他們在又累又擠的十八小時飛行後，他終於平安抵達聖彼得堡了。 

他沒等回覆就把手機塞回外套口袋裡──他不確定他們現在的時區，累得不想算了──然後伸手抓起放在座位下的背包。隔壁的乘客走到過道上了，勇利逮著機會伸展一下手臂，把背包打開，拿出一雙上次生日時維克多送他的皮革手套，還有他最喜歡的貓咪耳朵造型的毛帽。 

他已經得到警告，說聖彼得堡的四月初可一點也不像天堂般鳥語花香的長谷津，不過他還是對窗外一整片厚重的雪景感到驚訝。他在日本上機的時候，櫻花都已經盛開了──灑落一地的芬芳粉嫩花兒，讓真利每天早上都踱步出門，抱怨著春天戶外根本掃不完的無數花瓣。這裡的地面也模糊不清，不過是被泥濘的灰雪和棕色的淤泥給覆蓋。 

從外頭低垂的朦朧雲層，或輕柔地敲擊機身的大片雪花看來，這裡一絲春天的氣息也沒有。 

 

等到人群散去之後，勇利才從座位上起身離開機艙。他真希望維克多會在機場等他，他總是會用自己的手捂熱他的，還會給他按摩痠痛的肩膀。倒楣的是，勇利抵達當日，維克多得要出席一場在莫斯科舉辦的會議。當然他說不去也可以，但勇利堅持他沒問題。而他也不會有問題。他有維克多的住址、他公寓的鑰匙，還練習過怎麼用俄語告訴計程車司機去他未婚夫的公寓。這不是勇利第一次得一個人遊走在陌生的城市裡。當然這任務讓他有點緊張，不過他知道自己可以做到的。 

機艙與登機道之間寒冷的戶外空氣，濾去了他肺裡所有殘餘的暖意，讓他整個人都瑟瑟發抖。他慘兮兮地把雙手塞進腋窩裡，挪動腳步往最近的一條旅客通道前進，一邊偷偷摸摸地揉著他僵硬得抗議的脊背。他的雙眼因為缺乏睡眠而灼痛，喉嚨在機艙循環輸送的空氣中乾澀。他茫然地把護照交給海關，感激那位女士沒再多問他任何問題，就揮揮手讓他通過。他懷疑現在自己累極了的大腦還有沒有能力可以講俄語。就連說流暢日語的能力都堪虞。 

他沒碰上什麼困難就找到了領行李的地方，不耐煩地站在輸送帶旁，把身體重心放到腳跟，練習深呼吸來安撫他如影隨行的緊張。他才剛往肺裡充飽氧氣──數了好幾秒才呼出──背上就挨了一記猛撞，幾乎讓他跪倒在地，邊斷斷續續地咳了起來。 

「嘿，」他身後一個陰沉的聲音用英文說道。「你到底去哪了，我已經等一個小時啦！」 

勇利的肩膀僵住了，儘管錯不在他，也還是感到不好意思。他轉過身，看著地面，抬起一隻手以示歉意。

「抱歉，但是我想你弄錯──」他往上看，頓了頓，睜大眼睛。「──尤、尤里奧？」 

「我又不──」男孩皺起眉頭，咂咂舌別過頭去。「不然還會有誰？」 

勇利既困惑又鬆了口氣。他現在比過去幾個小時內清醒得多，不過他想也沒想就伸手抱住那個男孩。尤里奧在他的擁抱裡渾身僵硬，但他並沒有跟勇利預期中一樣，把他給推開。 

「這又沒什麼大不了的，」他鬆開手之後尤里奧仍然皺著眉。他的臉色一如往常的陰沉，不過就連他黑色的夾克帽兜都遮不住雙頰泛起的櫻桃紅。

「我也沒更重要的事要做。」 

勇利覺得這一定是謊話，因為每個人都有比在機場等人更重要的事可以做，不過他沒有再多追究這點，只是感激地笑笑。

「你今天不用練習嗎？」 

尤里奧聳聳肩，不予置評。他走過勇利身邊站到緩慢移動的轉盤旁，球鞋磨擦著破損的油氈地毯發出尖響。

「你的是藍色那件對吧？」 

勇利在說得出話來之前先點了點頭。

「嗯。是、是的！」

他搖搖晃晃著前去拿行李箱，不過尤里奧已經把它給拎下輸送帶了。

「你就只有這一件嗎？」尤里奧瞪著箱子，眼周撐起的紋路寫滿厭惡。 

「噢──」勇利花了超乎尋常的時間來思索這個問題，才趕緊把嘴巴閉緊連忙點頭。「其它的都用船運的。那、那便宜一點。」 

尤里奧嗤笑了一聲，開始拉著行李箱走向出口。勇利的俄語還需要加強，不過他發誓自己聽到這男孩偷偷嘮叨著什麼小氣鬼之類的話。勇利不好意思地紅了臉、蹣跚著腳步跟上，尷尬地走在尤里奧後頭，感覺像一隻沒拴繩的寵物。 

尤里奧在人行道上突然煞住腳步，而勇利勉強及時停下來才沒撞到他。

「你想先去吃早餐嗎？」 

「嗯嗯？」勇利應道，用手指抹掉流下來的鼻涕。 

尤里奧把手插進夾克口袋裡，眼光轉向街道。「我覺得那老頭家裡八成不會有什麼吃的。」 

「噢、噢，好的。」勇利又點點頭，才發現尤里奧根本沒在看他。他並不特別餓──兩側太陽穴開始一股一股地發疼，眼皮沉重灼痛，但如果拒絕的話顯得很不禮貌。特別是尤里奧看起來像翹掉練習特意來接他。

「聽起來很不錯。」

 勇利覺得他看到尤里奧嘴角小小的翹起。他不知道那到底是真的，還是疲憊引發的幻覺。 

「我知道他公寓附近有間店。」尤里奧熟練地招了一輛計程車。一輛破舊的黃車在路邊停下，在勇利還沒來得及動作之前，尤里奧就把他的行李箱拎起。他幫勇利開了車門要他先坐進去，再把行李箱扔進後車廂裡。 

勇利茫然地看著尤里奧用俄語指示司機方向。他的手機在口袋裡震動，他把目光移開，拿出手機。

 

(8:37) 很高興你平安抵達了，親愛的。你到公寓了嗎？ 

(8:38) 還沒，尤里奧來接我。我們要先去吃早餐。

 

勇利正要把手機塞回口袋，不過它幾乎是馬上又震了起來。

 

(8:38) 尤里奧接你？？是你問他的嗎？

 

勇利瞥了他同伴一眼。這男孩手肘抵著車窗，一邊不耐煩地用手指在腿上輕拍。

 

(8:40) 沒有……我以為是你問的？ 

(8:41) 太可愛啦！小貓咪想要跟你做朋友！

 

「是那老頭嗎？」尤里奧打破沉默，雙手抱胸皺起眉頭。「叫他管好自己就好。」 

勇利微微笑了笑，打了一段短訊，按下傳送，才把手機放回外套口袋裡，腦袋靠向車門。 

他試著保持清醒。他想讓自己盡快熟悉維克多的家──他心中矜持但仍然存在的迷弟，堅持要他記下這些維克多住在這裡的時候，可能會經常造訪的街道和店面。不過他累極的腦袋實在做不到了。那些灰撲撲的牆面──全都覆著白雪，折射著陽光──在他灼痛的眼皮下融成一團，陷入一片深沉無底的黑暗。

 

勇利不記得自己睡著了，不過當他驚喘著猛地睜開眼睛時，尤里奧正拉著他的手肘要他下車。勇利跌跌撞撞地跟在他後面，擦掉臉上的一道口水印。他爬出車外的時候──手臂搖搖欲墜地撐著體重──尤里奧已經拿好他的行李箱，不耐煩地站在路邊了。 

「謝謝，」勇利啞聲說，伸手想要握住提把。他的喉嚨又乾又澀，八成是因為張著嘴睡在車裡。他清了清喉嚨再說一次。

「我來拿就行了。」 

尤里奧翻了個白眼，開始走向人行道。

「過來，」他命令道，勇利的行李箱拖在後頭──塑膠輪子敲在坑窪的水泥地上一路作響。 

勇利蹣跚地跟著他走。他把兩手塞進腋下，試著把每一份體溫都屯進身體裡。尤里奧沒有跟他說話──只在每次勇利踩到髒汙的冰面打滑時惱怒地咂舌。

勇利很感激這份安靜。他眼睛後方疼得可怕，喉嚨像是有火在燒。他很難從塞住的鼻孔呼吸到冰冷的空氣，總的來說，他累壞了。 

勇利僅憑著肌肉記憶拖著腳步前進，在他步伐飛快的同伴身後一片茫然地跋涉著。當尤里奧終於停下腳步時，在悲慘中幾近油盡燈枯的勇利差點直接撞上他。

他看向他們的目的地──一間樸實的店面，有著綠白條紋的雨棚，大面結霜的窗戶。

「他們家的сы́рники很好吃──」尤里奧回答了他還沒時間想出的問題。「幾乎跟莫斯科的一樣好吃。」 

勇利不知道「сы́рники」是什麼，不過他也沒有多問。反正除了皮羅什基之外，他對俄羅斯食物也所知甚少，而當下，他的首要任務是躲進避難所，逃離這竟然能稱得上「春天的天氣」裡凍得令人發疼的大風和雪花片片。 

尤里奧給他們兩人點了餐，甚至都沒撇一眼皺巴巴的塑膠菜單或問勇利想吃什麼。當服務生給他們端上一壺冒著蒸氣的紅茶時，勇利幾乎都要高興得哭出來了。 

「你頭髮長了。」尤里奧倒茶的時候發現了。 

「你的也是。」勇利茫茫地淺笑著點頭，接過他的茶杯。「很快看起來就會像維克多在你這年紀時的樣子了。」

 尤里奧做個鬼臉，啜了一口茶，滾燙的液體沾到舌頭上時差點把茶杯打翻。 

「誰想要像那老頭一樣啊？」他啐道，用袖子把臉抹乾淨。 

勇利好脾氣地笑了笑，輕吹琥珀色的茶水，泛起波紋。蒸氣湧上，在他的眼鏡底下結霧，不過他不管了，把杯子擱向乾裂的嘴唇輕輕抿了一口。

「我一直都很喜歡他的長頭髮，」他滿足地嘆了口氣，承認道。 

尤里奧坐挺了一點，翻個白眼，把頭髮撥到耳後。

「又沒人問你，肥豬。」 

勇利壓下笑容。「對，抱歉。」 

服務生端上一盤сы́рники的時候，勇利發現這是鬆餅。比日本的鬆餅小些，也沒那麼澎湃──日本的會堆得高高的，淋上果醬和奶油──不過還是蠻容易認出來的。

造型真的很可愛。勇利忍下笑意，給自己插起一塊。大概也蠻美味的，勇利嘗不太出來。口感很好──外緣有些焦，裡頭柔軟又綿密──不過滋味全被他堵塞的鼻竇擋住了。 

勇利還想再多吃一些。他知道尤里奧熱愛與自己分享他最喜歡的東西，雖然他討厭承認這點。這個理解促使勇利努力把一塊半的鬆餅吃完。不過就連尤里奧都懷疑地看向他時──他發現勇利不繼續吃的時候放慢了咀嚼的速度──勇利也實在沒動力繼續了。

 尤里奧切下另一塊鬆餅塞進嘴裡。「你不喜歡嗎？」他嚼著滿口鬆餅問道。 

「我喜歡，」勇利試著露出有說服力的笑容。「我想我只是累了。」 

尤里奧把服務生招來結帳，在勇利來得及自己付錢之前往帳單上塞了幾張盧布。

「你在飛機上沒睡嗎？」 

「有的，不過我──」勇利的聲音被什麼尖銳的感覺阻斷了，他轉過頭，往肘彎嗆出一連串的咳嗽聲。 

尤里奧瞪著他，蹙起眉頭。「你生病了？」他問道，放下他的叉子。 

勇利張開嘴想否認，但又停了下來，在心裡評估一下他的狀況。他的喉嚨疼，鼻子不通卻還在流鼻涕，兩側太陽穴持續發痛，胃裡感覺也不太對。

「呃──」他清清喉嚨，用手指抹了一下鼻子，「──應該吧？」 

尤里奧翻了個白眼，拽著他的手肘起身。「在我帶你來吃早餐之前就該說了，笨蛋。」 

「我之前覺得還好，」勇利被拉向門口，一邊反駁道。他說的大致上是真的。他的症狀現在變得有點嚴重，讓他終於知道是什麼原因了。 

他一被拉出餐廳、回到街上時，幾乎馬上就從尤里奧手中滑開。他的肺在刺骨的寒意中劇烈收縮，讓勇利咳到膝蓋發軟。 

尤里奧沒有停下腳步。他的眼睛保持直視前方，不過當勇利恢復到足夠穩定之後，看到他的臉色陰沉帶著憂慮。 

「抱、抱歉，」勇利喘道，雖然他不太確定為什麼要道歉。 

尤里奧嗤笑了一聲，帶他到一間公寓大樓前，手指使勁戳電梯按鈕。 

「你真的對這一帶很熟呢，」勇利吸吸鼻涕，電梯門空洞地叮一聲打開時，跟著尤里奧走進電梯。 

尤里奧整個人靠在牆上，雙手抱胸。「大概是因為那個老頭比你還更像個低能的笨蛋。」 

「這是稱讚嗎？」勇利在他來得及說服自己別這麼作之前問道。他通常不是那種會故意刺激這男孩的人，不過維克多不在這裡，所以他覺得這就是他的責任了。 

「你 **想得美** 哦，豬排飯，」尤里奧啐道，電梯開門的時候撐起身體大步走向走廊。 

勇利抓著行李箱握把跟在後面，差點被輪子絆倒。尤里奧嘲笑一聲，翻個白眼，從口袋裡掏出鑰匙。 

勇利靠著門框。「你有鑰匙？」 

尤里奧打開門鎖，信步向前，熟練又隨意地打開玄關的燈。 

「應急措施，」他解釋，馬上開冰箱檢查裡面有些東西。 

勇利轉過頭，看進他未婚夫家裡的每一處細節。

 

他的家。 

 **他們** 的家。

 

這裡聞起來並不像維克多，看起來也沒有任何特別能暗示他生活習慣的物品。這地方裝飾得很漂亮──挑高的天花板，明亮的自然光灑落室內──但不知怎地顯得很冰冷。沒有人味。 

勇利忍不住嘆了口氣，這小小舉動讓他又陷入另一陣混濁斷續的咳嗽中。 

尤里奧把冰箱門摔上，手肘撐在流理台上，面上難掩關切，直到勇利重新平穩呼吸。

「你自己一個人待著沒問題嗎？」 

勇利清清他疼痛的喉嚨。「只是感冒而已。」他安撫道，在冰涼的大理石流理台上蜷起熱呼呼的雙手。

「而且維克多明天下午就回來了。」 

「我懷疑這笨蛋家裡還會有感冒藥。」 

勇利聳聳肩。又不是說他殘廢了。如果有需要的話，他完全可以走去便利商店買藥。 

尤里奧的臉皺起。「你最好不要那麼做。」他警告。 

勇利蹙眉，他疑惑地張開嘴。 

「就是說你沒事，直到藏不下去為止。」他在勇利來得及問之前就澄清道。「那真的很討人厭。」 

勇利呼了口氣，露出溫和的笑容。「只是感冒而已，」他又說了一次。「我真的沒問題的。」 

「你最好沒事，」尤里奧吼道，雖然聽起來並不像他意圖表現的那麼有威脅感。他轉過身跺向門口，手擱在門把上時頓了下。

「就……如果需要什麼的話打給我。」他咕噥著說，把門扯開邊叫上一句，「你個笨豬。」

 

勇利低聲的道謝沒能被聽見，不過即便尤里奧重重關上大門，他也還是微笑著。當室內就剩下他一人時，勇利嘆了口氣，全身疲倦的重量讓肩膀垮下。待在維克多的公寓裡、卻沒有維克多的存在，感覺很詭異。他環顧房間──腳趾縮著──覺得古怪地像在侵犯隱私，又格格不入。

他考慮打給維克多，覺得讓他用視訊帶自己晃一圈，應該會讓他在這個陌生的環境裡變得更放鬆。但是在他被迫明確認知到喉嚨裡的疼痛之後，情況已經逐漸惡化──從刺癢的燒灼感，演變成他想像中吞玻璃大概會有的感覺。 

勇利不想講話。 

他也不想讓維克多擔心。 

所以他拽著腳步走到一旁的沙發。倒向柔軟的坐墊，然後幾乎馬上就陷入了深沉不安的睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

尤里不想擔心那隻混帳豬。

 

他 **確實** 想要順路去一趟公寓讓勇利邀他進去坐坐，不過那只是因為最近奧塔別克忙著跟新教練相處，沒多餘時間可以跟他用Skype聊天。如果他想到要先去藥局買感冒藥的話，那也只是因為維克多家根本沒有任何感冒藥這點讓他很火。看在老天的份上，那傢伙都是個成年人了。他至少應該要有一些家用常備藥才對。 

到最後，他一直到隔天下午才找到機會順路去看看豬排飯怎麼樣了。他的手機在練習時間即將結束時響起──一陣輕快惱人的鈴聲，是尤里特別設定給維克多的。 

「你想怎樣？」尤里把手機夾在臉頰和肩膀之間，彎身解開冰鞋鞋帶。 

「嗨，尤里奧，」維克多快活地詠唱道，他的聲音透過話筒聽來有些呆板。 

「我 **說** ──」尤里奧終於脫下一隻冰鞋，開始解開另一隻，「──你想怎樣。」 

「我不能就打來聊天嗎？」尤里可以想像到維克多佯裝沮喪地把手擱在胸口。 

「不能。」他簡潔地回答，用毛巾往冒汗的頸背抹了一把。 

維克多嘆氣，聲音聽來霹啪作響、模糊不清。「好啦，」他終於放寬語調。「我要請你幫一個忙。」 

「真他媽出人意料啊。」 

維克多繼續說，一點也沒受尤里的話影響。「我一整個早上都在聯絡勇利，但他一直沒接電話。」 

尤里堅定地無視他掌心緊張的抽動。「那又怎樣？那隻笨豬八成只是忘了帶充電器的轉接頭。」 

維克多在另一端應了聲。「或許吧，不過我有一點點擔心。你知道，他以前沒來過聖彼得堡。」 

「就算你老是像寵小孩一樣寵他，你也沒忘記他其實已經是個成人了，對吧？」 

「對，我知道，」維克多嘆氣。「我知道。但是，聽著──」尤里能聽到他徘徊時腳上那雙訂製鞋摩擦地板的聲音。「如果你能為我做這件事，我就再幫你編另一場能贏金牌的短節目。」 

尤里皺起臉，克制著現在馬上就掛掉電話的衝動。「我不再需要你的幫忙了，混帳。」 

「但那也不會有什麼損失嘛，對吧？」維克多繼續敦促道。「畢竟，上次就是我的編舞讓你贏了金牌的。」維克多又嘆了口氣，他的聲音沉了八度，不再帶著裝腔作勢的語調。「聽著，尤里。我真的很需要你幫我這個忙，好嗎？你不用待著，就過去看看確定他沒事。我只需要你做到這樣就好了。」 

「隨便啦，」尤里回道，終於按下掛斷鍵，把手機塞回夾克口袋裡。他踩進球鞋，腳跟往地上磨了幾下。 

「智障老頭跟他噁心的肥豬男朋友，」他對著自己咕噥著，一邊走出冰場。

 

他抵達的時候公寓裡聽起來相當安靜。倒也不是說他覺得豬排飯會在那辦起派對或什麼的。那隻豬大部分的時候都幾乎不與人來往的。（顯然例外的情況是他喝到茫了。尤里非常希望自己不曾從過去的經驗中知道這點） 

尤里的拳頭在門上猶豫著──準備要敲門──接著他決定 **去他的禮貌** ，然後直接闖進去。公寓裡頭看起來跟他離開的時候差不多。勇利的行李箱還放在廚房，窗簾綁在兩旁，洗碗槽裡也沒有碗盤（如果維克多家 **還有** 碗盤的話。尤里真的不知道）。 

尤里轉頭左右張望。「豬排飯？」他喊道，警惕地走進客廳──拳頭在胸前握緊以免遇上需要打架的情況。 

一陣模糊的咳嗽和毯子摩娑的聲音回應了他。尤里垂下手，不敢置信地搖頭。 

「維克多一直打電話給你，」他對著那撮從沙發上的毯子堆裡翹出的黑色頭髮說。「我不敢相信你還在睡。你知道現在有多晚了嗎？」 

「什麼？」勇利稍稍坐起身，把手機打開。「什麼──今天幾號了？」他啞聲說，接著捂著嘴使勁咳嗽。 

「 **你他媽在逗我** ，」尤里挫折地咬起下唇，跺步走過房間。他把手機上的手電筒功能打開，扶住勇利的肩膀。

「張開，」他命令道。 

勇利疑惑地蹙眉。 

「 **我說** ，張開你的笨嘴，豬排飯。」尤里不耐煩的重複。幸運的是，這次勇利照做了，不用再多讓他指示什麼就把嘴巴張開。尤里用手電筒照他的喉嚨，看他的扁桃腺來評估病況的嚴重程度。 

「媽的，」他嘶聲說，關掉手電筒，站穩腳跟。他甩手貼到勇利額上──感覺那兒熱呼呼的──洩出一聲沉重的嘆息，砰地坐到沙發扶手上。

「你就這麼做了。我他媽都叫你別這樣了，你還是 **搞成這德性** 。」 

「什麼？」勇利勉強發出聲音，眨著睏倦的雙眼。 

「起來。」尤里抓住他的一邊腋窩試著把他給架起來。「我們要去看醫生。」他咬牙說道，磨著牙使勁抬起他。 

勇利搖搖頭但沒有掙扎。「我沒事，」他邊咳邊說，終於坐直身體時畏縮著摀住喉嚨。 

尤里翻了白眼，咂咂舌。「沒錯，豬還會飛咧。」 

勇利皺著眉、噘著下唇思考著這句話。「他們會嗎？」他問道，他聲音發出的每個音節都嘶啞得可怕。

 尤里頓住了，勇利做接續步的畫面閃過眼前。

『可以這麼說，』他倒戈的腦袋想道。

「閉嘴，」結果他這麼說，「你聽起來他媽糟透了。」 

勇利閉上眼往回靠向沙發。「抱歉，」他嘶啞地說道。

尤里拉住那隻豬的手臂，咬著牙用力把他拉起身。

「這話就對會關心的人說吧。」他告訴他，拽著他走向門口，把他塞回冬衣中。 

尤里終於設法把勇利帶出公寓了。豬穿著外套和睡褲，抖得厲害，得靠著尤里才能撐起身體，不過至少他已經脫離那張該死的沙發了。 

尤里不耐煩地招下一輛經過的計程車，一邊分心給維克多發簡訊告訴他現在怎麼樣了。診所就在幾個街區之外，不過他絕對不可能試著拖著豬排飯走任何一段路。 **才不是** 因為他擔心他。尤里只是想到要跟維克多解釋為什麼他的未婚夫會在冰上滑倒（而這傢伙整個他媽的 **職業生涯** 就是讓自己在冰上滑倒）撞成腦震盪，就覺得非常頭痛。 

 

幸運的是，他們到的時候，那間診所沒有病人在排隊，不過等到叫到他們的時候，勇利還是把自己咳到發抖、縮成一團了。尤里根本一點都不明白，為什麼他們還要做鏈球菌檢驗。明顯豬排飯就是鏈球菌感染了，不過尤里也沒法自己寫診斷書。不巧的是，他的強項只有滑冰，所以他得讓醫生來做他們的工作──就算內容包括要像個瘋狂的虐待狂似地，把一根該死的棉籤塞進一個人的喉嚨裡。 

勇利對這種治療的反應一如預期，噎得作嘔，咳得非常劇烈，讓他差點吐在自己的腿上（讚美反應迅速的護士）。尤里轉過身，抖瑟瑟地聽著他嗆咳嘔吐的聲音。當他再回過頭時，護士已經把用過的袋子從勇利顫抖的雙手中拿開，換上了新的。 

「我們十分鐘之後就會得到結果，然後就可以給你們開處方籤了。」醫生禮貌地笑笑，離開前拍拍勇利的膝蓋。

「這段時間他可以先去把衣服換上。」 

尤里沒費事幫他翻譯了。反正他也不覺得現在豬排飯還能聽到他說的任何事情──他正深陷自己悲慘的處境中。 

勇利看起來好可憐，對著那個塑膠嘔吐袋弓起身體，在醫院的病人服中渾身發抖、襯著上頭陰鬱的花朵圖案顯得膚色蠟黃。尤里可以看到他的喉結滾動，泛紅的眼眶閃著淚光。他在膝上握緊拳頭，咬著臉頰內側起身拍拍勇利的背。 

「你很快就會覺得好一點了。」他咕噥著說起僵硬的安慰。就像他的貓吃到裡頭裝著他剛洗好的表演服的塑膠袋的時候，他也是這樣告訴她的。這並不代表什麼。 **特別** 不代表他會 **關心** 。 

反正勇利也幾乎沒注意到他。他又再次忙著咳嗽，力道猛得讓肩膀振動，臉都脹成甜菜的顏色了。這間笨診所裡面的空氣太乾了，還有他們在這兒究竟要向誰付錢買水？ 

尤里嘆氣，一手捋過頭髮。幸運的話，他們很快就能離開了。在此同時，他把勇利皺巴巴的毛衣遞給他，扯著病人服的背後讓繩結鬆落，滑下勇利垂著的肩膀。 

「快點，豬，」尤里抓著袍子的領口把它拎到一邊。 

勇利對自己突然沒穿衣服開始有點反應。他明顯地抖了起來，坐直身體──對著他手裡黑灰色塊相間的毛衣眨眨眼。 

「謝謝，」他啞著聲說，雖然幾乎沒法從他喉間的乾啞中聽見那些字詞。 

尤里嗤笑，不耐煩地等勇利別再翻弄他的上衣快點把那該死的東西穿上。

「省省吧，」他告訴他，把他的貴賓狗圖案睡褲遞過去。「你的聲音聽起來他媽噁心死了。」 

勇利默默點頭，穿褲子的時候差點從檢查台上摔下來。 

醫生很快就回來了。結果這檢查也不需要整整十分鐘就能完成，因為──就像任何笨蛋都看得出來──豬排飯就是鏈球菌感染。不過嘛，顯然他做事從來不會半途而廢，因為除了鏈球菌之外，他還想辦法再給自己搞了一個鼻竇感染。 

「你就是喜歡盡力而為，是吧？」尤里問道，扶著勇利走出診所，手裡抓著處方籤。 

勇利呻吟，吸吸鼻涕，埋在肩膀濕咳一聲。 

「對，對，我知道，」尤里忿忿地說，架著他走向最近的藥局。他比較想先帶勇利回家然後自己去拿藥，不過還是現在就去藥局開藥、之後帶勇利回公寓，比較合理又省時。 

他確定豬排飯可以撐到那個時候的。尤里瞥向他的同伴──對他失焦的雙眼和紅撲撲的臉頰做了個鬼臉。 **大概啦** ，他在心裡補充。他 **大概** 到那時都會沒事。反正試著動作快一點也不會有什麼損失。 

尤里把那個較年長的男孩子放到藥局牆邊一排破舊的塑膠椅子上。那東西八成沾滿細菌，不過勇利也是，所以沒差。他把處方籤交給藥師，一邊斜眼瞥向勇利，他正把頭埋在膝蓋間──又看到櫃台上有一包他最喜歡的蜂蜜口味喉糖。 

他原本打算要藥劑師等會再幫他結帳──他還有東西想買。不過勇利看上去不太好，而他不想扛起這隻豬走過幾個街區回維克多的公寓。他是挺強壯的，但也沒壯成一頭駝驢似的。等他回來之後再來買剩下的東西就好。豬排飯撐了這麼久都還沒吃藥，只需要再考驗一下他應該很高的耐受力，再撐久一點點就好。 

藥劑師看起來花了太久的時間來替他結帳。尤里一直忍不住回頭看他的同伴，咬起下唇、指甲敲著櫃台，希望那傢伙不要昏過去，或更糟，又吐一次。終於，那女人往電腦裡打完字，把藥裝在塑膠袋裡遞給他，跟他說三十分鐘之後再回來拿抗生素。尤里心不在焉地點著頭，拿到藥之後就衝回勇利旁邊。 

「好啦，豬，我們走吧。」他等勇利自己站起來等到不耐煩，直接從腋下架起他。 

勇利慘兮兮地呻吟，抓住尤里的肩膀，過燙的額頭貼在他頸窩。尤里對他自己現在長得夠高可以讓豬排飯這樣攀著，覺得有點滿意。 

「好啦，好啦，我們很快就到家啦。」尤里用他假裝生氣的語調牢騷道。他拍拍他的背，感覺到勇利在他指尖下發抖時嚥下心底的悶痛。 

看到勇利這麼悽慘讓他相當不安。尤里似乎生來就是要見證勇利人生中一些最低沉最脆弱的時刻。不過像現在這樣？這就是完全不同的事情了。這不像以前一樣是他自己造成的慘況，而是他的身體在瘋狂地違背他的意志。這很可憐，當然，不過不是典型的那種可憐。 

最重要的是，尤里為他感到難過。這是一種奇怪的感覺──他在好幾個月前的俄羅斯分賽後就沒再真正體驗過的感覺。他想知道為什麼勇利似乎是唯一一個可以讓他湧起這種感覺的人。 

『八成是因為他實在太他媽可悲了，』尤里安慰自己。他沒法相信他曾經想過要把勇利當成榜樣。現在他已經完全將這想法棄如敝屣了。 

「來吧，」尤里拉著他往前走。「你快到了。」

 

尤里感謝他能想到的所有神明，讓他能夠把豬排飯帶回家還沒出意外。他把他塞到床上，給他從沙發上再拿了一條毯子來蓋，還在旁邊放了一個小垃圾桶以防萬一，然後把他的手機拿出來查看時間。 

他很快就該去拿處方籤了。尤里疲倦地看看勇利，評估著他汗濕的額頭和蒼白乾裂的嘴唇。

他不可能放他一個人在這裡，他也不可能拖著他走回外頭嚴酷還飄著細雨的天氣中。尤里用拇指漫不經心地在手機螢幕上劃著小圈，接著頓了頓，一躍起身。 

他衝出臥室，發現維克多的筆電放在廚房桌上的時候幾乎要歡呼了。他沒考慮任何隱私問題直接把螢幕打開，把最近的搜尋紀錄（「勝生勇利的血型。」 **真的嗎** ，維克多？）縮小，然後打開視訊通話。 

他很快地輸入維克多的號碼──有點不好意思地發現他已經記住了──然後煩躁地等著連線。 

「尤里奧？」維克多馬上就接起視訊。他現在坐在機場，頭髮亂糟糟的，像是緊張地用手指撥過太多次了。

「勇利怎麼樣了？」 

「你自己問他。」尤里把筆電舉起，把它帶去臥室。 

「我要回去藥局拿他的藥。這段期間你顧好他。」 

尤里把臥室門踹開。「喂，豬排飯，你噁心的老公來陪你了。」他把筆店放在勇利的腿上，一邊假裝抱怨著，邊幫年長些的男人身後塞個枕頭。 

「嗨，小太陽，」維克多哄道，好好地端詳了他的未婚夫，靠在床上一副亂糟糟、眼神渙散的樣子。

「我很抱歉你身體不舒服。」 

勇利啞聲說了一句尤里聽不太清楚的回覆，他的聲音到最後皺得像紙一樣。 

(15:32) 我一會就回去。如果他把肺給咳出來了或什麼的就傳簡訊給我。  

他用手機打好簡訊，送出之後從門口往回偷看幾眼，直到他滿意地覺得可以安全離開了。 

這趟路程很快。沒有豬拖他後腳，尤里可以在破紀錄的時間內趕回藥局。在手機震動之前，他還設法多拿了幾罐湯，兩種不同口味的果汁，一包特級柔軟的面紙以及勇利的抗生素。他付完錢離開藥局，走在人行道上，把手機從口袋裡拿出來、用拇指滑開。 

 

(15:48) 快點回去，他在哭了!!!!!!!!!!! D; 

尤里嘆氣，往陰沉的天空翻了個白眼，搖搖頭。 

那兩個智障哦。 

(15:49) 在走了 

他簡短的回覆，把手機滑回口袋，一路上都沒必要地用力踩過每一灘結冰的水窪。 

尤里半是希望維克多可以在他回去之前就哄好他的未婚夫，不過這實在是對那個智障老頭處理人際溝通的正經能力，抱持太高期望了。他光從廚房就能聽到勇利吸著鼻涕，還有伴隨著抽泣的咳嗽和哽咽。 

這聲音讓他無緣無故的生氣，雖然他不會真的說出原因。他把雜貨放到流理台上，大聲得夠讓勇利聽到他，然後希望能夠讓他振作起來。 

不幸的是，他沒有。不管勇利健康的時候通常具有哪種羞恥心，顯然都在他的腦袋被高燒和疼痛攪糊塗時飛出窗外了。 

尤里跺步走進臥室，沒費事敲門就直接把門甩開。勇利跳了下，手指縮在掛著淚痕的臉頰兩旁，眼睛嚇得大睜著。 

「感謝幫忙，你個智障老頭，」尤里咆哮著走到房間中央，把筆電從勇利腿上拿起。 

「尤里奧！」維克多驚慌失措，試著要越過尤里的肩膀看到他未婚夫。「你要對他更溫柔一點，好嗎？」 

「快點給我滾回來就對了。我已經受夠給你的日本姦夫當傭人了！*」尤里吼道，把通話切斷。 

聽到這些話時勇利的表情顯而易見地變得低落──幾乎總是在焦慮之前露出這種緊繃的眼神。尤里嘆氣，手指捏起鼻梁。 

「好。」他把筆電猛地蓋上，把它扔向床角。「不要哭了。」他告訴勇利，一隻指頭指向他胸前，沉下臉色露出嚴肅的瞪視。

「你沒事的。不管你在想什麼，不要想了。」 

「我把維克多的會議搞砸了，」勇利哽咽道，單薄虛弱的話語和大顆的眼淚一起滾下他通紅、發著高燒的臉頰。「他因為我要提早回來了。」 

「你這個笨蛋，」尤里咬著牙說。他才不要做那個告訴勇利，維克多八成根本就不在乎那個智障會議的人──告訴他，他會提早回來是因為擔心他。 

他也 **無比** 確定不會告訴他，在勇利到來之前，他從來沒看過維克多真的關心過除了他自己以外的任何人。

 

只是。

 

去它的。

 

「他死不了的。」尤里反而這樣說，把床單拉到勇利的下巴。「你喜歡蘋果汁還是葡萄汁？」 

勇利嘆氣，閉上眼睛。「我不渴，」他悲慘地嚥了口口水。 

「沒這個選項。」尤里告訴他，雙手抱胸。勇利只是看著他抓著白色床單的手，沒有回答。

「那就蘋果汁了，」尤里幫他決定道，壓下他的惱怒。 

尤里給他帶回了一杯蘋果汁還有他的藥片，加上一杯摻了蜂蜜的熱茶和一碗湯。他甚至還想辦法找到了維克多的愚蠢貴賓狗面紙盒，在帶到臥室之前都覺得無比荒謬，直到他看到勇利的臉色，一整天下來都沒這麼明亮過。 

「把那給吃了，」他跟勇利說，指向托盤上那碗熱騰騰的黃色清湯。「然後吃你的藥。」 

勇利點點頭，令人驚訝地聽話。他把湯匙拿起──他顫抖的手幾乎連一滴湯都沒辦法放進嘴裡。尤里咂舌，不過沒說要幫忙。就算是他也是有底限的。 

不知怎地，儘管用著效率非常低的舀湯方法，勇利還是設法解決了大半碗湯，才說他喝不下了。尤里對他喝下的量並不是特別滿意，但他也不想冒著讓他嘔吐的風險，所以他沒再多爭辯，勉強同意了。 

他收起碗和杯子，在轉身離開房間之前忍下了對他說「做得還不錯，小豬*」的衝動。 

勇利幾乎是馬上伸出手抓住他的衣襬。「留下來陪我？」他問，棕色眼睛睜得大大的、閃亮亮的。

 

尤里的心揪起了。

 

他不喜歡這樣。 

不過他也狠不下心拒絕他。

 

他發出一聲非常沉重的嘆息，然後把碗碟放到床頭櫃上。 

「如果你傳染給我，我他媽就做掉你。」尤里警告道。他拿起維克多的筆電，爬到另一側床上，給勇利看Youtube上好笑的貓咪影片合輯，直到豬排飯陷入呼吸不暢、但總的來說還算放鬆的睡眠中。 

 

當維克多一邊肩上掛著外套、頭髮亂七八糟地回到家時剛過八點，他發現他的未婚夫在床上沉沉睡著──手環著尤里的腰，臉頰偎在他身側。 

尤里原本正輕柔地揉著勇利的頭頂，他停了下來。 

「敢告訴任何人你就死定了。」他激動地說，沉下臉皺起眉，同時維克多的嘴翹成了他標準的混帳笑容。 

「當然，尤里奧，」維克多靠向門框，食指碰了碰嘴唇。「隨你怎麼說。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 作者這邊用的是boy toy這個詞，意思是男妓，但這個意思用中文來翻譯，放在整句話中實在太強烈了，所以我沒有完全切合原意的翻出來。  
> * 電影《我不笨，我有話要說（Babe）》片尾的經典台詞：That'll do, pig. That'll do.（後面這句沒有用在故事中。）
> 
> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！  
> 手邊還有幾篇授權可以翻，所以我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
